goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
King Bob and his Sceptres open a restaurant
Cast King Bob, Randall Weems and Mundy-Eric Jordan-Joey Jerome-Steven Trumpet Boy-David/Evil Genius/Zack Guard and Leonard Weems-Paul Mr. Mundy-Alan King Bob's mom-Kimberly Plot King Bob gets out of trouble along with his sceptres. Transcript King Bob: Man! We can't believe that Mundy and his friends gave me bad food! Jordan: I agree! We need revenge on that bully! Jerome: How can we do it? Trumpet Boy: We'll open a restaurant and do the same thing he did to our leader! Guard: I agree. (at the restaurant) King Bob: Welcome to King Bob's. What can we get you? Mundy: I would like to have a cheeseburger, fries, and a soda. King Bob: Here you go. Mundy: Thank you. (he eats the food) Mundy: I feel sick. King Bob, you and your cronies got me sick! The burger was raw, the fries were soggy and the soda was flat! That's it! I will dial your parents! King Bob (in Carlos' voice, Spanish): No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Jordan (in Bernard's voice, French): No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Jerome (in Stefan's voice, German): No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Trumpet Boy (in Roberto's voice, Italian): No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Guard (in Cristiano's voice, Portuguese): No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Mundy: Hello, your son King Bob and his cronies just gave me bad food! Can you please punish them? King Bob's mom (on phone): Absolutely not! (King Bob and his sceptres scared looks turn to delighted looks) Mundy: What?! King Bob's mom (on phone): You deserve to be poisoned by my son and his sceptres because you gave them bad food! I will dial your father right now! (King Bob's mom hangs up) (back at the Mundy Residence where Mr. Mundy is) Mr. Mundy: What a nice day it is. (Mr. Mundy's phone rings) Mr. Mundy: Who could it be? King Bob's mom: That would be King Bob's mom! Mr. Mundy, your son tried to get my son King Bob and his sceptres in trouble after they poisoned him with an expired burger, soggy fries and flat soda! Mr. Mundy: He did what?! That's it! I will have a word with him! (back at the restaurant) Leonard Weems: Randall and I just thought of getting a quick meal here. Randall Weems: Anyways, King Bob, why are you and your sceptres so happy? King Bob: Because we poisoned one of your haters Mundy. Anyways, what can we get you? Leonard Weems: Dad and I would like a cheeseburger and fries. King Bob: Here you go. (back at home) Mr. Mundy: Conrad, I can't believe you tried to get King Bob and his sceptres in trouble! Mundy: But Dad, they served me a raw burger, soggy fries and a flat soda. Mr. Mundy: Serves you right for serving them the raw burger, soggy fries and the flat soda along with your friends! You're in trouble for 2 days! Go to your room and... Mundy: I know what you're going to say to me. I have to watch Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures. Mr. Mundy: You took the words out of my mouth! Not only Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures is what you have to watch, you also have to watch Sesame Street as well! Go to your room now! Then, Mundy did as he was told. (at King Bob's house) King Bob's mom: Robert, thank you for getting revenge on Mundy along with your Sceptres. You are now ungrounded. You can do what you like. Category:King Bob's Adventures Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff